<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birds in gilded cages by Fatemehnasiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946576">Birds in gilded cages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatemehnasiri/pseuds/Fatemehnasiri'>Fatemehnasiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>فارسی</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatemehnasiri/pseuds/Fatemehnasiri</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birds in gilded cages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>هری با صدای گوشیش که پشت سر هم زنگ میزد از خواب سبک و ناآرومش بیدار شد . دستش رو دراز کرد و کورکورانه دنبال گوشیش گشت تا اینکه انگشتاش بعد پیدا کردنش متوقف شدن ، اون بلند شد و نشست ، صفحه ی گوشیش رو لمس کرد تا قفلش رو باز کنه ، دید که یه پیام داره .  'من ده دقیقه دیگه اونجام'  با ناله چشماش رو مالید ولی این حرکتش فقط باعث شد تا یه درد تیزی تو سرش بپیچه و جمجش از درد نبض بزنه . شب قبل خیلی شراب خورده بود ... اما اون چاره ی دیگه ای نداشت .  نیک یکی از اون مشتری هایی بود که دوست داشت تظاهر کنه که این یه قراره که شامل شام ، شراب و موزیک رمانتیک میشد و بعدش __ اون بخاطر تیر کشیدن بالای استخوان شونه ی سمت چپش از درد به خودش لرزید و یادش اومد که ___ شت....  حس کرد یه بینی پشت گردنش فرو رفت ، یه دست دور کمرش حلقه شد و به سمت یه سینه ی گرم کشیده شد. نفسای گرمی روی صورتش پخش میشد و لبهایی که گوشش و  قلقلک میدادن....  "کام ان هز ، نظرت راجب یه سکس سریع صبحگاهی چیه ؟"  هری به بوسه ی رو گونش توجهی نکرد از اونجایی که سخت مشغول ساختن نقاب همیشگیش بود تا بتونه تظاهر کنه. وقتی بالاخره شروع به صحبت کرد دوباره همون چیزی بود که اونا ازش میخواستن، با اعتماد به نفس ، همون لیتل شت جذاب و فریبنده که به هیچ چیز اهمیت نمیده .  "تو فقط برای یه شب پول پرداخت کردی"  "به اندازه ی کافی پرداخت کردم . تو یه فاک ارزون قیمت نیستی ، کام ان هز، حداقل برام ساکبزن ، من عاشق دهنتم"  هری اه کشید . خسته بود...اما از اونجایی که مجری معروف رادیویی ، نیک گریمشاو ، یه مشتری مهم بود مجبور بود اونو راضی نگه داره.  "اوکی"  به سمت میز کنار تخت رفت تا کیف دستی که همیشه با خودش حمل میکنه رو برداره. از توش یه کاندوم دراورد قبل از اینکه زیر لحاف عرقی لول بخوره .  نیک همین الانشم سفت بود. اون کاندوم رو طوری رو لبش تنظیم کرد و فقط با استفاده از لباش دیکش رو پوشوند ، یه حقه که همیشه باعث میشه مشتری ها از روی لذت ناله کنن .  اون شروع به کار کرد....دیک نیک و با مهارت و مثل یه حرفه ای واقعی  ساک میزد ، لیس میزد و اونو داخل دهنش فرو میبرد و بیرون می اورد . اون سورپرایز نشد وقتی ملحفه از روشکنار رفت و از روی تخت به پایین پرت شد . نیک همیشه دوست داشت اون جوون برنزه ی زیبا که لخت بین پاهاش خم شده درحالی که لب های گوشتیش دور دیکش حلقه شده رو تماشا کنه و بیاد.  "هری به من نگاه کن"  اون اطاعت کرد. چشماش رو به سمت بالا حرکت داد درحالی که سعی میکرد خفه نشه ، از اونجایی که نیک یه دسته از موهاش رو توی مشتش گرفته بود و سرش رو بی حرکت نگه داشته بود پس میتونست به ته گلوش ضربه بزنه . هری میدونست الان دقیقا قراره چه اتفاقی بیفته ، به اندازه کافی مطمعن بود .  "دوسش داری، هممم ؟ تو مزه ی دیک منو دوست داری ؟ البته که داری ، تو عاشقشی هرزه کوچولوی کثیف ... فاحشه کوچولوی درتی"  ماهیچه های هری با شنیدن اون حرف ها منقبض شد . نیک اصلا یه همچین ادمی نبود اما بخاطر دلایلی باید حرفای کثیف میزد تا لذت ببره . هری سعی کرد چشماشو نچرخونه .  "دلت میخواد اینو بکنم توت هممم ؟ محکم نگهت دارم و رو ملافه ها به فاکت بدم ، اون باسن کوچولوی تنگتو جر بدم ؟ اوه _اوه فاک !."  هری عقب رفت و رو زانوهاش نشست و وقتی مزه مرخرف و مصنوعی لوب توت فرنگی رو از رو لباش پاک میکرد، گوشیش دوباره صدا داد .  'من پایینم . اگه پنج دقیقه دیگه نیای بیرون من اینو به عنوان اینکه برات اتفاقی افتاده    تلقی میکنم. '  "من باید برم . محافظم منتظرمه ، اگه دیر کنم دردسر میشه "  ایستاد و چرخید تا به مردی که رو تخت با لبخند رو صورتش و پلکهای افتاده نگاهش میکرد ، نگاه کنه .  نیک برخلاف بیشتر مشتری هاش جوون بود ، اخرای بیست سالگیش بود و با اون چشمهای قهوه ای زیبا و حالت موی باحال واقعا خوش قیافه بود . ثروتمند و موفق بود و میتونست هر مردی رو که میخواد داشته باشه اما از اونجایی که کارش وقتی برای یه رابطه واقعی باقی نمیزاشت فهمید رزرو کردن هری برای یه شب خیلی اسونتره . تازشم هری تو کارش خیلی خوب و با دقت بود .  "ببین نیک این فوق العاده بود....مثل همیشه"  شروع به راه رفتن تو اتاق کرد ، از روی همه ی چیزایی که رو زمین ریخته بود رد شد  و لباس هاشو که شامل لباس زیر ، جین ، تی شرت و جوراب هاش میشد  برداشت و پوشیدشون . در آخر بوتهاش و کاپشن چرمیشو که یقه ی پشمی داشت رو پوشید درحالی که سوزش شونش رو نادیده میگرفت .  "دوباره رزوم کن باشه ؟ نخواب رفیق، باید به محافطم که دم دره پول بدی"  "هری ؟"  برگشت و دید نیک داره با دقت نگاهش میکنه . ابروهاش بهم نزدیک شده بودن همونطور که داشت اونو بررسی میکرد .  -اون ادم خوبیه. حداقل با من خوب رفتار میکنه ، ما با هم میگیم و میخندیم . شاید اگه قبل از این یا تو یه موقعیت یا یه جای دیگه همدیگه رو ملاقات میکردیم میتونستیم با هم دوست شیم . اون قطعا از بقیه ی مشتری ها بهتره، تازه عجیب و غریب .. نه ، منظورم 'خاص' بود ، نیست . اتفاقی که دیشب افتاد_خوب اون فقط هیجان انگیز بود...-  "بله؟"  "چند سالته ؟ منظورم اینه که_"  هری تقریبا به این حرف خندید . هیچکس تا به حال همچین سوالی ازش نپرسیده بود.  "نگران نباش رفیق ، من شاید بیبی فیس باشم ولی بیست سالمه"  "اوه !! هری ؟"  حالا ، حالت صورت اون مرد نگران به نظر میرسید که همین بیشتر از اونچه که خشونت و هوس میترسوندنش ، میترسوندتش . برای اون خیلی  راحتتره که تظاهر کنه به هیچی اهمیتی نمیده وقتی دیگران هم اهمیتی نمیدن .  "چند سالت بود که شروع کردی به ____ کار کردن ؟"  اون لبش و گاز و گرفت و از نگاه خیره ی نیک فرار میکرد .  "به اندازه کافی بزرگ بودم"  "این یه جواب درست و حسابی نیست"  "خب ! این تنها جوابیه که میگیری . ببین نیک این اصلا مهم نیست.."  اون به سمت کیفش که روی نایت استند بود رفت و اونو برداشت.  نیک با گرفتن دستش اونو متوقف کرد و چشمای قهوه ایش در حال جستجو کردن چیزی تو صورتش بود .  "چند سالت بود هری ؟ میخوام بدونم"  "نوجوون بودم. اگه نریم پایین لیام فکر میکنه تو منو کشتی یا یه همچین چیزی پس میاد بالا و در و میشکونه...."  اون سعی کرد نیک و کنار بزنه اما اون سریع نگهش داشت .  "من میخوام__م_منظورم اینه که _ این شغل _ تو قاچاقی فروخته شدی ؟"  اون سوال نابودش کرد و ناگهان به خودش اومد و دید داره تند تند پلک میزنه تا مانع ریختن اشکاش بشه.  "نه__نه ، این اصلا اینطوری نیست"  حداقل این حقیقت بود . تا اونجایی که اون میدونست ادمایی که قاچاقی فروخته میشدن ، گولشون میزدن ، وسوسشون میکردن و بهشون میگفتن واسه اونا یه کار مناسبی هست که منتظرشونه اما برای اون هیچ تهدید و اجباری  نبود ، هیچ قولی برای یه زندگی جدید نبود ، اصلا هیچ حرفی زده نشد. همه چیزی که اونا ازش پرسیدن اسمش بود___ بعدش دزدینش .  "پس چطور__؟"  اما اون از اتاق خارج شده بود و به سمت در ورودی میدوید .  لیام تو لابی اون آپارتمان گرون قیمت منتظرشون بود. با یونیفورم مشکی رنگِ مخصوص گاردها ، رسمی به نظر میرسید .  وقتی اونا از اسانسور خارج شدن ، اون به سمت هری رفت و مچ دستش رو محکم گرفت که باعث شد اون از درد به خودش بلرزه . اون تقریبا فراموش کرده بود که این چه حسی داره ، هری فکر کرد و از گوشه ی چشمش با عصبانیت به لیام خیره شد اما لیام فقط نادیدش گرفت  در عوضش سرش رو به سمت نیک برگردوند.  "سرویسمون رضایت شمارو جلب کرده آقا ؟"  "بله خیلی زیاد ."  نیک خم شد و گونشو بوسید .  "باید از هری درتی تشکر کنیم"  هری روشو برگردوند تا تبادل پول رو نبینه . اون میدونست این چه معنی داشت ، و هم چنین میدونست یه شب با اون بالای پنج هزار پوند خرج داره___ اما هنوزم این پول در برابر اونکاری که اون مجبور بود بکنه ، چیزی نبود .  "ممنونم آقا . بیا هری"  لیام اونو به سمت در راهنمایی کرد ، همینکه از در ورودی خارج شدن ، هوای سرد صبحگاهی به صورتشون برخورد کرد . اون سوار SUV مشکی رنگ شد و صدای کلیک کردن قفل مرکزی رو شنید که یه وقت سعی نکنه خودش ور از ماشین در حال حرکت پرت کنه.  لیام بی سیمشو که شروع  به صدا دادن کرد رو از روی صندلی جلو برداشت .  "بله گرفتمش . دستمزد دوازده هزار تا شده.... بله.... احتمالا باید تا یه ساعت دیگه اونجا باشیم بستگی به ترافیک داره"  اون قطع کرد و تو صندلیش جا به جا شد تا به هری نگاه کنه .  "یا مسیح ، هری تو افتضاح به نظر میرسی. دیشب چیزی مصرف کردی ؟ اولین چیزی که اونا بهمون میگن چیه هان؟ مواد مصرف نکنین و های نشین . امکان داشت تو یه وان پر از یخ بدون کلیه بیدار شی یا حتی تو یه جعبه زیر تخت"  "اوه گمشو لیام . من احمق نیستم . فقط یکم هنگ اورم همین"  اون سر دردناکش و تو دستش گرفت . از کی تا الان نور لعنتی خورشید تا این حد روشنه ؟؟؟!!!  "پس احتمالا به اینا نیاز داری"  اون یه قوطی استیروفوم بهش داد به همراه یه بسته ی کاغذی که شامل یه قهوه ی داغ که ازش بخار بلند شده بود و یه هات ساسیج رول بود . هری رو صندلی چرمی تو خودش جمع شد، از قهوه اروم اروم مینوشید درحالی که داشتند تو ترافیکای لندن وقت میگذروندن .  اون میدونست خوش شانسه ، وقتی پیت رفت امکان داشت دست یکی دیگه بیفته ، بعضی از گاردها ظالم و سادیسمی بودن ، قانون ها رو میشکوندن و از موقعیتشون استفاده میکردن تا از اونایی که تحت کنترلشون هستن سو استفاده کنن اما لیام اینطوری نبود .  اون جایگاه خودشو به عنوان یه سرپرست به خوبی میدونست . و البته که میدونست یکی از اونا بودن چه حسی داره .. و این چیزیه که اون بود .. یکی از اونها .. یکی دیگه از 'پرنده های کوچک' مستر کاول .  تا اینکه یه روز اون با سوفیا ، یکی از گارد های مخصوص دخترا خوابید. بعد از اون سوفیا براش یه شغل به عنوان گارد ردیف کرد. و یه دفعه اون کسی بود که از یه مشتری به یه مشتری دیگه اسکورتشون میکرد ، تو سالن غذا خوری تحت نظرشون داشت ، شبا اونا رو به تختاشون میبست .... و بعدش پیت رفت و به لیام گفتن اون باید به جاش باشه تا وقتی که براش یه جایگزین پیدا کنن .  یک ماه از این ماجرا میگذره اما هنوز جای زخم این خیانت تازه بود . قبل از همه ی این اتفاق ها ، قبل از اینکه لیام گاردش بشه دوستش بود و حالا هری داشت دنبال رفتار هایی میگشت که نشون بده اون داره تغییر میکنه و یکی از اونا میشه ... اما اون هنوز لیام بود .... هنوزم مهربون ، باحال و بخاطر شخصیت خوبش یکمم احساساتی بود .  لیام قانون هارو یکم براشون راحتتر میکرد ... براشون یواشکی سیگار و شکلات و گاهی اوقات مشروب می اورد و تا زمانی که روشنایی روز جاشو با سیاهی شب تغییر بده باهاشون صحبت میکرد .. کاری که همیشه با هم انجام میدادن ..  برعکس بقیه ی گاردها که با خشونت سرشون داد میزدن و بهشون دستور میدادن ... اون هنوز با هری طوری صحبت میکرد که انگار باهم رفیقن ... اون هیچ وقت از شلاق چرمی که همیشه با خودش حمل میکرد استفاده نمیکرد .. اون هنوز روش دست بلند نکرده بود اما با اینهمه برای هری سخت بود که بهش اعتماد کنه . هری حدس میزنه اونا میدیدن که هری چقدر رام میشه و لیام تحت کنترلش میگیره .  "گوشی؟"  "بیا"  هری اونو روی صندلی جلو انداخت.  اون همونطور که داشت از ساسیج رولش میخورد از پنجره ی دودی به بیرون نگاه میکرد....همونطور که داشتن از  پریمرز هال رد میشدن و وارد مرکز لندن میشدن ، داشت دنبال نشونه های اشنا میگشت... سیرک پیکادلی، میدون ترافالگار، چشم لندن، هارواردز، کاخ باکینگهام..  حتی الان ، بعد از اون اتفاق هایی که بعد از اوردنش به پایتخت براش افتاد ، دیدن اونا هیجان زدش میکرد اما هیجانش زیاد دووم نیاورد وقتی وارد خیابان های بزرگ چلسی که پر از خونه های سلطنتی بود ، شدن . یه منطقه ی فوق العاده ثروتمند نشین و باکلاس_ و خونه.... به هر حال ثروت با خودش فساد میاره ، اونا سلیقشون اینطوری بوده .  لیام از خیابان اصلی وارد یه خیابان دراز و باریک و تقریبا فراموش شده شد .. و اون اونجا بود .... سمت راستش پدیدار شد .  "هتل قفس پرندگان"  اون شامل سه تا خونه ی شیش طبقه ی سلطنتی سفید بود که بهم چسبیده بودن.... ساختمون سمت چپ به عنوان 'Tom House' شناخته میشد چون ساختمون مرد ها و پسر ها بود ... ساختمان سمت راست به عنوان 'Cat House' شناخته میشد چون شامل دختر ها و زن ها بود و ساختمان وسطی شامل سالن غذا خوری ، اتاق کار ، سالن ورزش ، استخر و اتاق هایی برای سرگرم کردن مشتری ها بود . هری از اونجا خوشش نمیومد اما راه فراری هم نداشت .  لیام وارد زیر زمین که مخصوص ماشین ها بود شد . ماشین و پارک کرد و قفل در ها رو براش باز کرد . وقتی داشتن تو اسانسور به سمت بالا میرفتن ، مچ دستشو محکم گرفت . اونا دم اسانسور با یکی دیگه از گارد ها روبه رو شدن ، اون با خشونت شونه ی هری رو گرفت و اونو به سمت دیوار برگردوند . اون بخاطر تیر کشیدن شونش از درد به خودش پیچید...  "اوچ ، فاکینگ هل"  "اوی! مراقب باش"  لیام بهش چشم غره رفت اما اون گارد نادیدش گرفت . همه حواسش به هری بود .  "خیله خب پسر خوب ، همونطور که بهت یاد دادن ، پاها باز و دستات بالای سرت . زود باش"  هری همونکاری که بهش گفته شد رو انجام داد . دستاش و بالای سرش قرار دارد و با پاهایی که از هم باز بودن منتظر بود تا بگردنش تا هیچ اسلحه ای ، موادی ، یا هر چیزی که میتونست بدزده یا از مشتری ها بگیره ، نداشته باشه اما گارد بازرسیش نکرد ، تنها چیزی که تو نگاهش قابل مشاهده بود ، مخلوطی از هوس و مجذوب شدن بود .  "پس این اون درتی هری معروفه . درسته ، حق با اونا بود . تو یه حروم زاده ی سکسی هستی، مگه نه ؟ نمیدونم تو چطوری خودتو دور و بر این پسر کنترل میکنی لیام . من جات بودم کاری میکردم هر شب واسم رو زانوهاش بیوفته"  هری میدونست به نفعشه که چیزی نگه بجاش فقط با عصبانیت بهش خیره شد . اما بعد لیام یهو بینشون ایستاد و اونو با بدن عضله ایش پوشش داد درحالی که با اخم به اون مرد نگاه میکرد .  "من گاردشم ، وظیفه ی کاراشم با منه "  برای یه لحظه به نظر میرسید اونا میخوان با هم دعوا کنن....اما بعدش اون گارد فقط نیشخند زد .  "اوه اره ، یادم رفت شما دو تا قبلا با هم دوست بودین ، بخاطر همینه که هیچکس بهت اعتماد نداره. تو میتونی اون یونیفرم رو بپوشی پین ... اما اخرش تو هنوزم یه فاحشه ای. ایرادی که نداره اگه وایستم و ببینم ؟ من فقط بهت اعتماد ندارم که اینکارو درست انجام بدی"  "هر کاری دلت میخواد بکن"  اون مرد تماشا کرد ، یه نیشخند از خود راضی رو صورتش بود درحالی که لیام داشت هری رو بازرسی میکرد، دستاش از پاهاش به سمت شکمش حرکت کردن .  "چیزی همراهش نیست"  اون ایستاد و دستشو به سمت اون گارد دراز کرد .  "حالا اون اسکنر لعنتی رو بدش به من "  بعد از تحویل گرفتنش به سمت پشت هری رفت .  "ازادی"  هری دستاشو پایین اورد و تو حالت راحتتری ایستاد .  "بارکدتو بهم نشون بده پسر ، حالا !"  اون فریاد باعث شد هری تو جاش بپره . لیام درست مثل بقیه ی گاردها که دستور میدادن ، به نظر میرسید .اون هیچ وقت قبلا سرش داد نزده بود و هری میدونست که اون گارد تحریکش کرده .   "آقا ! بله آقا ."  اون دستشو عقب برد تا فر های بلند شکلاتیش و تو مشتش بگیره و اونا رو کنار بزنه ، سرش رو خم کرد تا بارکدی که پشت گردنش تتو شده بود رو نشون بده . اسکنر با صدای بیب صدا داد .  "بفرما . من خودم میدونم کیم و همچنین خوب میدونم اون کیه . اون دوستم نیست . اون فقط زیر دست منه . من باهاش مهربون نیستم  فقط دارم کارمو انجام میدم."  اون میدونست لیام فقط بخاطر اون مرد این حرفارو زده ، اما هنوزم حرفاش بیشتر از اون چیزی درد داشت که هری بخواد قبولش کنه . اون شنید اون گارد برای تصمیم گیری غرید .  "من زمانی حرفاتو باور میکنم که شلاقش بزنی"  همون طور که داشت دور میشد صدای پاهاش تو راهرو اکو میشد . برای چند لحظه اونا تو سکوت اونجا ایستادن تا اینکه لیام دستش رو به ارومی لمس کرد .  "هز_"  هری برگشت تا با عصبانیت بهش نگاه کنه درحالی که تموم تلاشش رو میکرد تا یه مشت تو صورتش نزنه .  "منو اونطوری صدا نزن . من دوستت نیستم یادته ؟ حالا هم میشه برم....'رئیس' ؟"  لحنش کاملا طعنه امیز بود .  لیام از نگاه کردن به چشماش فرار میکرد .  "اره . اره برو..."  "واقعا ازت ممنونم ، اولش فکر کردم میخوای منو مجبور کنی کونتو ببوسم یا یه همچین چیزی !!!"  برگشت تا به سمت پایین راهرو بره .  "اهان....هری...."  وقتی برگشت لیام با پشیمونی نگاهش میکرد .  "برو پیش دکتر باشه ؟ برو هر چیزی که برای خوب شدن شونت خوبه بگیر . میدونم بهش اسیب زدی "  "باشه"  اون دوباره برگشت. در حالی که از لیام دور میشد نگاه خیره ش رو حس میکرد که از پشت داره شونشو میسوزونه .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>